1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converting device and a power system, and in particular to an assembly power converting device and a power system having the assembly power converting device mentioned above.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supply devices are the essential components of industrial equipment, and are used for converting alternating current (AC) electric power into direct current (DC) electric power or providing functions of bucking or boosting. Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a perspective view of a conventional power converting device. The power converting device 1 includes a circuit board 10 with plate form, at least one converter 12, and a plurality of electronic components. The electronic components include capacitors 140, inductors 142, resistors (not shown) or other active or passive electronic components (not shown). The converter 12 and the electronic components are respectively and independently disposed on the circuit board 10 and electrically to traces provided on the circuit board 10.
While the demanded functions of industrial equipment increased, the internal devices which are disposed within the industrial equipment are increased accordingly. In order to sufficiently driving the internal devices, the output power of the power supply device must be increased simultaneously. When the outputting power of the power supply device is increased, the tolerance (such as rated working voltage) of the converter and the electronic components may also be increased. The volume of part of electronic component, such as capacitor, is direct proportion to the rated working voltage, namely, the larger rated working voltage and the greater volume. While the electronic components with greater volume are placed on the circuit board, will occupy a lot of space in the circuit board, this becomes the main reason of the high power supply system cannot miniaturization.